Commonly, material to be processed is fed to a hopper or conveyor located at an end of a material processing apparatus. After processing, the material may be discharged via one or more discharge conveyors located at a side, or the other end, of the machine. It can be advantageous to feed material to the machine from the side, for example in situations where material is being recirculated between two machines that are side-by-side. This can be achieved using a discharge conveyor from an adjacent machine and/or by installing a separate conveyor. Installation of a separate conveyor can be time consuming and require not only means for transporting the separate conveyor but also a crane to facilitate its installation. More generally, it can be advantageous to provide a material processing apparatus with a variety of different conveyors for feeding material to or discharging material from the apparatus. It can be difficult to fit such conveyors onto apparatus since space is usually limited and since they need to be foldable in a manner suitable for transport.
It would be desirable to provide an improved material processing apparatus in which at least some of the above problems are mitigated.